date_a_livefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三 Tokisaki Kurumi) kommt als dritter Spirit vor. Sie ist der brutalste Geist in der Serie, sowie der einzige, den Shido bisher nicht abdichten konnte. Sie ist auch der erste Spirit, der als Antagonist in der Date A Live Serie auftritt. Aussehen Kurumi ist "ein Mädchen mit erstaunlicher Schönheit", wie von Shido beschrieben. Sie scheint elegant zu sein und hat sehr höfliche Manieren. Sie hat lange, schwarze Haare, in der Regel in langen Zwillingsschwänzen gebunden. Ihr rechtes Auge ist rot getönt, während ihr linkes Auge als goldenes, anorganisches Zifferblatt erscheint. Die Positionen der Uhrzeiger repräsentieren ihre verbleibende "Zeit" und sind von ihren Ponys bedeckt, die erst aufgedeckt werden, wenn sie sich in ihre Geistform verwandelt. Das Astralkleid, das Kurumi trägt, besteht aus orangefarbenen und schwarzen Rüschen und verleiht ihr einen eleganten gotischen Lolita mit unebenen Zwillingsschwänzen. Auf ihrem Kopf trägt sie gewöhnlich einen großen karminroten Netzbogen, um ihre Haare zu halten. Sie trägt auch einen roten und schwarzen Kragen an ihrem Hals. Kurumis Höhe beträgt 157 cm, und ihre drei Größen sind B85 / W59 / H87. außerdem verrät ihre Kleidung das sie sadistisch Veranlagt ist. Wenn sie nicht in ihrer Geist-Form ist, trägt Kurumi in der Regel entweder die weibliche Winteruniform der Raizen High School oder ein schwarzes Gothic Lolita Kleid. Zusammenfassung Mana berichtete, dass Kurumi Tokisaki der gefährlichste Geist ist, der jemals bekannt ist, nachdem sie mehr als 10.000 Menschen (ohne Raumangriffopfer) persönlich getötet hat. Kurumi Tokisaki hatte unstatierte und unerklärliche Methoden benutzt, um persönlich in die High School und Klassenzimmer von Shido Itsuka zu gelangen, damit sie sich ihm näherte. Ihre Ziele und Beweggründe waren einfach: Shido Itsuka zu konsumieren und dabei, dass in seinem Körper versiegelte Mana der Geister zu gewinnen. Während der Zeit war Kurumi einr Raizen Gymnasiastin. Sie war fast erfolgreich, Shido zu konsumieren. Allerdings musste sie sich zurückziehen, nachdem sie von Kotoris zerstörerischer Macht überwältigt worden war. Kurumi hatte behauptet, sie sei einfach nicht bereit gewesen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, sprach aber später, dass sie Kotori besiegen könne, wenn sie mehr Zeit auf Lager habe. Später wurde bekannt, dass Kurumi ein Gespräch mit einem mysteriösen Wesen gehabt hatte und schien, als würde sie mit sich selbst sprechen (was sie aber nicht tat). Sie erklärte, ihr eigentliches Ziel sei es, Shido zu benutzen, um ihre 12. Kugel zu benutzen, um 30 Jahre zurück in der Zeit zurück zu reisen und den ersten Geist zu töten. Um das zu erreichen, benötigte sie eine bedeutende Menge an Geistermana, die sie nicht besaß, weshalb sie Shido benutzen wollte. Shido hielt das Geistmana von drei Geistern in sich, genug für sie, um in der Lage zu sein, die 12. Kugel zu benutzen und noch etwas Kraft übrig zu haben, um den Ersten Geist zu töten. Sie war zu Beginn von Miku Truth wieder erschienen und bot an, Shido zu helfen, Tohka aus den Händen der DEM zu retten. Ihr wahres Ziel wurde später aufgedeckt, um Shido als eine Ablenkung für sie zu nutzen, um eine Chance zu haben, nach dem Zweiten Geist zu suchen, der einzige, der den Verbleib des Ersten Geistes kannte. In Band 10 hatte Origami Kurumi gefunden und darum gebeten, in die Vergangenheit mit der Macht von Kurumis zwölf Bullet -Jetztes Spiel - geschickt zu werden. Kurimi fragte Origami scherzhaft, ob sie zurückkehren wollte, damit sie Shido sehen konnte, als er ein unschuldiges Kind war, auf das Origami antwortete, sie wolle vor fünf Jahren zurückkehren, um den Geist zu töten, der ihre Eltern ermordet hatte Vergangenheit. Nach der Betrachtung von Origamis Position entschloss sich Kurumi schließlich, Origami in die Vergangenheit zu schicken und sagte ihr, dass sie den ehemaligen AST-Assistenten als Testobjekt für die Zwölfte Bullet verwenden würde, unter der Bedingung, dass Origamis spirituelle Energie für die Zeitreise genutzt wird. Origami blieb unnachgiebig und versicherte Kurumi, dass sie bereit sei, den Preis zu zahlen, solange sie vor dem Vorfall vor fünf Jahren zurückgeschickt wurde. Dann beschwor Kurumi Zafkiel und erschoss Origami mit dem Zwölften Bullet. Nachdem er Origami in der Nacht umgekehrt gesehen hatte, nutzte Kurumi die Chance, während die anderen Geister Ellen zusammen mit dem Inversed Origami kämpften, um mit Shido zu sprechen. Kurumi sagte ihm, dass alles, was er tat, sinnlos werden würde, sobald Origami kehrte und fragte sich, was Origami damals herausgefunden hatte. Dann schoss sie Shido mit der Zwölften Bullet an und schickte ihn fünf Jahre in die Vergangenheit, um den Grund für Origamis Umkehrung zu suchen. Nachdem er Origami in der Nacht umgekehrt gesehen hatte, nutzte Kurumi die Chance, während die anderen Geister Ellen zusammen mit dem Inversed Origami kämpften, um mit Shido zu sprechen. Kurumi sagte ihm, dass alles, was er tat, sinnlos werden würde, sobald Origami kehrte und fragte sich, was Origami damals herausgefunden hatte. Dann schoss sie Shido mit dem neunten Bullet neben dem Zwölften Bullet und schickte ihm fünf Jahre in die Vergangenheit, um den Grund für Origamis Umkehrung zu suchen. Seit sie Shido mit ihrer Neunten Kugel erschossen hatte, konnte Kurumi ihre Sinne mit ihm teilen und umgekehrt, obwohl sie sich in einer anderen Zeitachse befand. Nachdem sie die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, half Kurumi Shido, zu erkennen, dass er der Grund für Origamis Persönlichkeitsveränderung war, und beauftragt ihn, vor 5 Jahren ihr vergangenes Selbst zu suchen, damit er die Zeitreise wieder verbringen kann, ohne mehr zu verschwenden Seine Macht. Persönlichkeit Kurumi ist eine Person, deren Charakter schwer zu lesen ist. Sie besitzt eine Abneigung gegen die Menschlichkeit, die an Misstrauen grenzt, was sie mit den meisten anderen Geistern in ihrem Debüt teilt. Sie ist eine geschickte Schauspielerin, die in der Lage ist, auf die Fassade eines unschuldigen, neugierigen jungen Mädchens zu setzen, wenn sie es braucht. Diese Fähigkeit von ihr wird gezeigt, als sie als ein Student an der Raizen High School registrierte und höflich sprach. Doch unter dieser Maske liegt eine verrückte Frau, die anfällig für wahnsinniges Gelächter ist und keine Rücksicht auf das menschliche Leben besitzt und sie als Nahrungsquelle betrachtet, um ihre eigene Zeit und damit eine Einwegware wiederherzustellen. Es gibt eine verdrehte Gerechtigkeit hinter ihren Methoden jedoch, da die Leute, die sie brutal ermordete, Möchtegernvergewaltiger und Tierverbrecher waren. Auch ein gutes Zeichen ihres Gerechtigkeitsgefühls liegt in ihrem letzten Ziel: in der Zeit zurückzukehren, den Ersten Geist zu töten, zu verhindern, dass die Weltraumbeben je geschehen und Millionen von Menschenleben gerettet werden. Dieses Ziel machte nennen sie eine gute Person, wenn auch sarkastisch. Im Nachhinein besitzt Kurumi ein gewisses Maß an Unschuld, daß ihr psychotisches Verhalten nicht ganz ruiniert hat; Sie hat eine weiche Stelle für kleine Tiere und andere Kreaturen. Sie hat einmal vier Menschen geschlachtet, nicht weil sie ihre Zeit wieder auffüllen musste, sondern weil sie versuchten, ein Kätzchen zu töten. Sie schien auch etwas Verlangen nach einem normalen Leben zu haben, eine Chance zur Erlösung, da Shido mit einer ihrer vielen Zeitlinien sprechen konnte und sie fast überzeugte, bevor die wahre Kurumi unterbrach. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nicht ohne Grund und ihre erlösenden Eigenschaften tötet, scheint Kurumi nicht an sich selbst als eine große Person zu denken und scheint sogar zu hassen, genannt zu werden. Als Shido erklärte, dass er sie nicht aufgeben würde, obwohl sie ein Mörder war, antwortete sie, indem sie ihre City of Devouring Time an den Studenten der Raizen High School anwendete. Sie rief sogar ein Weltraumbeben auf, das sie alle hätten töten können, um ihn aufzugeben. Auch wenn sie eine nette Person nannte, war Kurumis erste Antwort, sie zu erschießen. Ihre Fähigkeit, Schattenklone von sich selbst von anderen Zeitlinien zu beschwören, fügt noch mehr Kompliziertheit zu ihrem Charakter hinzu. Die Klone sind im Wesentlichen selbst, dh sie haben die gleiche Persönlichkeit, aber sie haben auch freien Willen zu einem gewissen Grad, auch wenn sie Erinnerungen, Ziele, Ängste und Obsessionen teilen. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass die Erfahrungen, die jeder Klon besitzt, die Hauptrolle beeinflussen, denn nachdem er Shido dabei unterstützt hat, Tohka zu finden (so dass Kurumi den zweiten Geist verfolgen konnte) und Abschiedsweisen, wurde Kurumi mit ihren Klonen gesprochen und war glücklich, Pat auf den Kopf von Shido. Einige ihrer Klone auch etwas reflektieren, was ihre ehemalige Persönlichkeit war; Der Klon, den Shido auf dem Schultheater gesehen hatte, war fast einverstanden, Shido sie retten zu lassen, und der Klon von Kurumi Star Festival (der gleiche Klon, den Shido mit dem Schuldach begründete) war sehr fröhlich und wurde emotional, wenn er traurig wurde. Shidos Freundlichkeit gegenüber Kurumi hat sich sowohl für sie als auch für alle um sie als nützlich erwiesen, da sie nicht mehr in ständiger Gefahr sind; Ein großes Zeichen ihres guten Willens wurde am Ende von Band 6 gezeigt, wo sie Shido Hilfe zur Rettung von Tohka anbot. Interessanterweise scheint sie Shido zu lieben - beiseite von ihren stark angedeuteten Gefühlen gegen ihn, was der Grund ist, warum sie ihn noch nicht verschlungen hat, auch wenn er es ihr erlauben würde, ihre Ziele nahezu sofort zu erreichen. Kurumi scheint eine besondere Vorliebe für Katzen zu haben, wie durch ihre brutale Ermordung einer Gruppe von Männern, die an einem mit Pellet-Pistolen schießen gezeigt. In einem Omake, wird gezeigt, dass sie ziemlich peinlich darüber sein kann. Als Shido und Tohka sie erwischten, ging sie so weit, dass einer ihrer Klone vorgab, die Realität zu sein und sie zu "disponieren", so dass sie aus der Situation herauskam, ohne ihren Ruf zu ruinieren. Geschichte Hintergrund Nach Nia war Kurumi einst ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Aus unbekannten Gründen aber verband sie sich mit dem Sephira-Kristall, der Zafkiel enthielt, und verwandelte sie in einen Geist. Es ist unbemerkt, wenn sie auch ihre Erinnerungen verloren hatte, wie die meisten anderen Geister nach ihrer Verwandlung. An einem gewissen Punkt, mit ihrer Fähigkeit, Klone von sich selbst zu machen, hatte Kurumi ein riesiges Informationsnetzwerk geschaffen. Schließlich entdeckte sie, dass alle Geister aus dem Ersten Geist kamen. Als sie die Existenz von Spirits als einen Fehler betrachtete, plante sie, ihren Engel zu benutzen, um zurückzukehren, wenn er / sie zuerst erscheint und ihn / sie tötete. Sie und ihre Klone fingen an, Menschen zu opfern, um genug Zeit zu haben, ihren Engel zu benutzen und dabei viele Leben in den Prozess zu nehmen. Doch die vielen Leben, die sie genommen hatte, erregten die Aufmerksamkeit von DEM, die Mana Takamiya nach ihr schickte. Sie kämpften viele Schlachten, während der Mana sie immer getötet hatte. Jedoch, unbewusst Mana, sie war einfach tötend Kurumis Klone. erschien vor Kurumi zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt und erzählte ihr von Shido Itsuka, zusammen mit dem Geistmana in seinem Körper versiegelt. Nichts zu verlieren, Kurumi infiltriert Raizen High School durch unbekannte Mittel, um zu bestätigen, ob diese Geschichte wahr war. Mächte und Fähigkeiten Engel: Zafkiel (刻 々 帝 (ザ フ キ エ ル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Kaiser der Zeit") Waffe: Uhr, Flintlock Pistole, Musket Astral Kleid: Elohim (神威 霊 装 装 装 装 装 ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム ム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, Fähigkeiten: Waffe mit speziellen Kugeln, die verschiedene Effekte abhängig von der Kugel aktivieren können. Erstes Geschoss: Aleph の 弾 (ア レ フ) (Beschleunigt die Zeit auf einem Zielobjekt oder -objekt) Aktiviert durch Zeigen auf 1 Uhr Zeit auf der Uhr. Zweite Kugel: Bet の 弾 (ベ ー ト) (Verlangsamt die Zeit auf einem Zielobjekt oder -objekt) Aktiviert durch Hinweisen auf die 2 Uhrzeit auf der Uhr. Third Bullet: Gimmel の 弾 (ギ メ ル) (Effect Derzeit nicht bekannt) Vierte Bullet: Dalet の 弾 (ダ レ ッ ト) (Zurückspulen der Zeit auf ein Zielobjekt oder -objekt) Aktiviert durch Zeigen auf die 4-Uhrzeit auf der Uhr. Fifth Bullet: Hei の 弾 (ヘ イ) (Effect Derzeit nicht bekannt) Sechste Bullet: Vav の 弾 (ヴ ァ ヴ) (Effect Derzeit nicht bekannt) Siebte Kugel: Zayin の 弾 (ザ イ ン) (Vorübergehendes Einfrieren der Zeit auf einem Zielobjekt oder -objekt) Aktiviert durch das Zeigen auf die 7 Uhr Zeit auf der Uhr. Eight Bullet: Het の 弾 (へ ッ ト) (Erstellt einen Klon eines Zielobjekts oder -objekts) Aktiviert durch die 8-Uhr-Uhrzeit auf der Uhr. Ninth Bullet: Tet の 弾 (テ ッ ト) (erlaubt Kurumi, ihre Sinne mit jemandem in einer anderen Zeitdimension zu teilen) Aktiviert durch das Zeigen auf die 9 Uhr Zeit auf der Uhr. Zehnte Kugel: Yud の 弾 (ユ ッ ド) (Peeks in die Vergangenheit eines Zielobjekts oder -objekts) Aktiviert durch Hinweisen auf die 10 Uhr Zeit auf der Uhr. Elfte Kugel: Yud Aleph の 弾 (ユ ッ ド · ア レ フ) (Effekt Derzeit nicht bekannt) Zwölftes Geschoss: Yud Bet durch die Zeit auf Kosten der Energie eines Geistes Aktiviert durch das Zeigen auf die 12 Uhr auf der Uhr. Kurumi hat die Fähigkeit, die 4. Dimension zu manipulieren, vor allem Zeit, aber ihre Hauptmacht ist mit der Kontrolle Schatten verbunden. Schatten ist ihr primäres Element, während Zeit ihr sekundäres Element in der Nutzung ist. Kombiniert mit der Macht der 8. Kugel, kann sie einen Klon, der alle ihre Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen, Fähigkeiten, etc .; Können diese Klone die Form von langen weißen Händen mit rotem Outlining annehmen, wenn sie in Kurumis Schatten sind. Jedoch, da diese ihre Vergangenheit selbst sind, können sie manchmal Gefühle enthalten, die die gegenwärtige Kurumi nicht mehr besitzt und als solches, wird Kurumi nicht zögern, diese Klone zu töten, wenn sie wählen, ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Diese Klone sind weniger stark als Kurumi selbst, wie sie im letzten Kapitel von Band 3 und im Epilog von Band 4 erwähnt hat. Sie kann einen einzelnen Klon bilden, indem sie sich mit Zafkiels 8. Aufzählung erschießen oder alle ihre Klone sofort herausbringen Aus den Schatten, die sie hält sie in. Sie kann auch diese Schatten, um ihre Klone zu speichern alle auf einmal und die ganze Zeit sie gesammelt haben, wenn sie dies tun muss. Sie kann ihre Klone auch teilweise durch kleine Schattenfelder kontrollieren, meistens halten sie jemanden an Ort und halten sie davon ab, sich zu bewegen. Ihr "Angel" ist sehr mächtig. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten nutzt, verbraucht sie ein bisschen ihre Zeit (Lebenskraft). Um ihre Lebenskraft zurückzuerobern, besitzt Kurumi die Fähigkeit, die Zeit anderer Menschen aufzusaugen, um sie mit einer roten Schranke zu füllen, die sie die nennt. Die Uhr in ihrem Auge zeigt, wie viel Lebenskraft sie derzeit hat. Sie verwendet zwei aufwendig gestaltete Waffen als Waffen, die den Händen einer Uhr ähneln: die Muskete (lange Waffe) für den Minutenzeiger und den Steinschloss (Kurzwaffe) für den Stundenzeiger. Um jede Kraft zu aktivieren, die sie braucht, muss sie zuerst ihren Engel anrufen (unabhängig davon, ob der Engel bereits beschworen wurde oder nicht) und positioniert ihren Flintlock an der Zahl der Geschosse am Engel. Als nächstes muss sie die Kugel mit dem Gewehr auf das Ziel schießen. Für den Fall, dass sie die Macht auf sich selbst verwenden muss, dann ist sie verpflichtet, sich selbst erschießen. Kurumi hat die Fähigkeit, ihre Raumbeben nach Belieben zu beschwören, wie sie gesehen wurde, als sie Shido auf dem Dach der Schule konfrontierte. Nur die ursprüngliche Kurumi ist fähig, ihre Geistmächte zu gebrauchen, aber ihre Klone können ihre Waffen noch benutzen, Spacequakes nach Belieben beschwören und entlassen und sogar die beschwören. Trivia Kurumi hat den Charakter "drei" (三) in ihrem Namen, bezieht sich auf die dritte Sephira auf Kabbala Baum des Lebens, "Verstehen". Zafkiel's (Kurumi's Angel) bullet Namen sind ursprünglich aus dem hebräischen Alphabet. Zum Beispiel, Aleph, stellt die erste Kugel (von 1 Uhr) den ersten Buchstaben dar. Elohim bedeutet "Gott" auf Hebräisch. Zafkiels Name bezieht sich auf einen Erzengel. Der Engel wird manchmal mit Zophiel / Jophiel gleichgesetzt, aber andere Zeiten gelten als ein anderer Engel. Zaphkiel ist der "Chef der Thronfolge", einer der 9 Engel, die den Himmel und auch einen der 7 Erzengel bestimmen. Zafkiel ist auch mit dem Planeten Saturn assoziiert. Zafkiels Name bedeutet auch "Betrachter Gottes" oder "Die Kontemplation Gottes". Kurumis Bedrohungsstufe ist S-Klasse. Obwohl sie niedriger als Inverse Tohka und Inverse Origami ist, ist sie immer noch offiziell der gefährlichste Geist, der je in ihrer Standardform bekannt ist. Das schließt auch Rinne aus, deren Bedrohungsstufe die SS-Klasse ist. Kurumis Engel wird als S-Klasse-Engel klassifiziert, die bisher höchste Klasse. Ihre Kräfte können nicht durch eine herkömmliche Skala gemessen werden, und sie können von all dem Mana, das sie verbraucht hat, wachsen. In der Anime, Kurumi Mai erschienen in Episode 05 als Cameo (um genau 2:45, das Mädchen mit einem roten Regenschirm). Der erste Kandschi in Kurumis Nachname ("Toki", 時) bedeutet "Zeit". (Alle Übersetzungen sind vom Google Übersetzer!) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charactere Kategorie:Geisterwesen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Menschen